1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an alignment system and method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an alignment system and method for operating the same that superimposes a virtual mask with the image of the real object to achieve high-precision alignment.
2. Background
In a die bonding process particularly for passive alignment of optical components, the alignment between dies or dies and a lens array is very important. In conventional passive alignment technology, a flat and transparent glass, which involves coating a patterned chrome film serving as the mask pattern on the surface of the glass, is used to superimpose with the real object for leading the real object to be placed in the designed position.
In addition, the mask is needed to be modified when a new chip or lens is used; for example, the mask is needed to be replaced with different masks while bonding dies with different dimensions/pattern on the same substrate. However, creating a new mask is time-consuming and not cost-effective. Therefore, there is a need for a virtual mask system and method for operating the same such that the operator can perform the die bonding process with the same precision and accuracy, but with greater efficiency and flexibility.